


Levels of Incorporation

by endlesscloudsoftime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Masterchef (not an AU), briefly mentions other characters, could be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscloudsoftime/pseuds/endlesscloudsoftime
Summary: It seems that Masterchef has a great power, but Yuuri is not too fond of it.





	Levels of Incorporation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part to a ficlet I made for Domestic Victuuri week that no one asked for but I wrote anyway. I think you can read this piece on its own, but it would be better to read part one.
> 
> If you want to read part one it's here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459698/chapters/30854739

“Yuuri, Yuuri, don’t you want to watch?”

 _Don’t be weak_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, _don’t fall for it again._

“Yuuri, come here apparently they’re making something sweet today!”

Yuuri almost caves in at that because _how the hell can you say no to that voice_ but the remnants of his rationale choose that moment to save him from temptation by reminding himself that there’s always something sweet in the show.

“I’m okay Victor. You go ahead.”

“Okay Yuuri but _oooohhhh_ you’re missing out!”

Yuuri thinks he’d rather miss out on an episode of Masterchef than watch it, crave for whatever he takes to on that wretched screen and then eat his weight as Victor indulges in his temptations. What makes Yuuri want to avoid the show the most is that always, on the following day, Victor increases the intensity of his training. Yuuri likes his feet, especially because they’re essential to both his work and his art. If he undergoes more of spartan Victor’s mega intensive training he’s sure he won’t have feet left.

He gives himself a mental pat on the back from resisting the temptation of watching the show as he hears tiny, tinny Australian voices reach the bedroom. When Victor gives a loud gasp, Yuuri almost leaps from his side of the bed to join him. Having Victor Nikiforov as his husband has made him attuned to the various levels of interest his idol turned coach/friend/lover turned life partner has for his item of interest. That’s why whenever Yuuri hears Victor’s genuine squeak of surprise, he feels so curious he’s sure that at some point his stubbornness would crumble. Curiosity does kill the cat after all.

Ever since the croquembouche mayhem that had struck the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, Victor had taken to Masterchef Australia like a fish to water. It was slowly but surely taking over Victor’s life and, in conjuction, Yuuri’s. There weren’t any more mishaps, but the experimentation phase for impressive dishes never truly waned, and Yuuri found himself opening the fridge at least once every month to see a box of food that was both luxurious and unidentifiable at the same time.

[And damn tasty too. Yuuri was glad Victor loves him, because a proper way to torture him would’ve been cooking these indulgent dishes daily/weekly. And Victor always made the dish on the day he allows Yuuri maximum decadence.]

The crazy thing about this new addiction to culinary was that the terminology in the field was creeping into Victor’s vocabulary. At one point, he even made a slip up while coaching Yuuri’s step sequences _on the ice_. To be fair, he was trying to reference Yuuri’s likening of Eros to katsudon when they had first started out as a coach-competitor pair. Either way, Victor consumed the show like Yuuri consumed katsudon when given the chance. He watched at least one episode daily, and Yuuri was sure that if someone even played a millisecond of the Masterchef soundtrack, he would be able to recognize it right away.

Yuuri felt lonely, and a slight resentment towards the show.

Make no mistake, he didn’t hate the show. If Yuuri had been the one to gain an unhealthy interest in the show, he wouldn’t be feeling this way at all. That he was certain of. He wouldn’t have felt this way even if his mum, Minako-sensei, Yuuko, Takeshi, Phichit or even Yurio had been the ones addicted to the show. But this was Victor, whose time with Yuuri was already drastically reduced to a few hours on the ice – what with Yurio recovering from an injury and getting adjusted to his newly stretched out body and Victor gaining his first Junior skater as a coach. Granted that Yuuri was getting a lot of attention because he was working on his last season, and both of them wanted Yuuri to leave with a bang. However, that wasn’t Victor his spouse he spent his work hours with, it was Victor the coach. Yuuri was always amazed at how Victor could professionally dissociate his work ethic from his bubbly personality, but recently he found himself wishing that Victor would blur the lines more. It didn’t help that Victor was always exhausted at the end of the day, and was unable to stay up late enough.

Yuuri just misses his spouse so very much, and he never ever realized that his biggest rival for Victor’s time and attention would be _food._

Just as Yuuri thinks _I don’t care, I’d rather cuddle with Victor, Masterchef be damned_. the man who encompassed Yuuri’s everything strides through their bedroom door, laptop nowhere in sight. Makkachin trots in at Victor’s heels and barks happily as he jumps up on Victor’s side of the bed and nestles into Yuuri’s side. Simultaneously. Victor silently perches himself on the edge of Yuuri’s side of the bed and engulfs Yuuri into a crushing embrace, all the while nuzzling into his neck. Yuuri blinks at the sudden onset of affection from both members of his family but is fast to reciprocate. He pats Makkachin’s fluffy head with one hand and pats Victor’s back with the other. Before he could voice his confusion however, Victor beats him to it by answering his unsaid question.

“You sounded so distant today, and after thinking about it, I realized how horrible I’ve been.”

Yuuri’s heart pulls at the tone of Victor’s voice, and he immediately tries to placate his desolate husband. “No no no, you’ve not been _horrible_.”

Victor is not convinced. “I leave you here, alone every night, while I watch complete strangers cook and I don’t even note down most of the recipes.” Yuuri can’t bring himself to say anything to that, because it was true. But even so…

Victor continues on, fueled by Yuuri’s silence. “I don’t cook for a living, I only enjoy it as a hobby. I don’t feed tens of thousands of people, I only feed a maximum of ten people and that too on an occasion. I don’t want to impress renowned professional chefs and food critics, I only want to impress one individual with my food.” Victor smiles a wry, small, fragile thing, and Yuuri’s heart aches to wipe it and the sadness in his eyes away. “Turns out I’ve not only not impressed that person, but also have left him alone when we should be together.”

Yuuri feels his heart lift at that, and he squeezes Victor back with as much warmth as he can muster. “Oh Victor, you idiot of a human being. That doesn’t make you a horrible person. Yes I was lonely, but you were watching something so that you could share what you loved with me. You’ve also realized your mistake, and you’ve started to make amends without me even hinting it at you. But I don’t want history to repeat itself so just”, and here Yuuri pulls back a little and grins cheekily, “don’t elope with your laptop.”

Victor frowns at this, not taking to the humor. With a seriousness that Yuuri has only heard a handful of times, he says, “Never. I’ll always pick you over anything.”

Yuuri doesn’t doubt him.

_-x-x-_

 

Masterchef doesn’t leave their lives, because both Victor and Yuuri are equally riveted to the show, but they resolve to watch it together and spread out the episodes. They even make Sunday a day to practice a basic culinary skill together.

All in all, Yuuri gets his fill of Victor again, with some added perks, and he doubts anyone else is as happy as he is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been hooked on to Masterchef again (if anyone's wondering this time it's 2017's season) and I decided to make myself productive without letting go of my addiction. I know I have a WIP to write, and I won't abandon it, but I haven't been inspired by it. Hopefully will be able to get something up soon on that front, but for now I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
